Fun with Tiltyu
by Piranha Coins
Summary: On the night of Aideen's wedding, Azel feels a bit left out, and a good friend shows up to cheer him up. Oneshot. Genealogy.


_**Fun with Tiltyu**_

* * *

Azel looked around as he sat outside of his tent. Nothing to make note of on this night; it was cold, and while many in the camp were jovial, the young mage had little to look towards. Letting out a long yawn, and deciding that it'd be best if he just went back to bed, "I probably should just turn in," he muttered to himself, turning and closing his eyes, as he stood up and turned, prepared to pass out in his tent.

"Hiya, Azel!" A familiar female voice called out, catching him off guard, despite his quick realization of whom it was who called to him.

"Tiltyu?" He responded, perking up, and turning back towards his friend.

"Having fun tonight?" She asked, a clear tone of sarcasm lacing her voice.

"What do you think?" Azel shook his head, his words equally sarcastic.

She shook her head and shouted, "You're no fun!", and then let out a sigh, her voice and facial expression changing and become a bit more somber. "You're upset over Aideen, aren't you?"

Azel nodded, looking down, "Yeah..." he muttered.

"You and her would never have worked out... you two were hardly friends and-" She started to say.

"You don't to rub it in!" Azel shouted, interrupting her, his face twisting a bit, "What's next, you're gonna run off with Claude?!" he continued, turning back towards his tent.

"No" she said, placing her hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "I want to talk to you."

"Why me? Are you just here to make me feel worse about the woman I love getting married to someone else?!" He asked, still angry and upset.

"Of course not!" She yelled, "I want you, my old friend, to feel BETTER about that!"

"Then go run off with to Father Claude and leave me alone! I'm not going to!" He said, lifting his tent's flap.

"Why would I run off to Claude?" She asked.

"You like him, don't you?" He replied with a near rhetoric question.

"No. He's really pretty but..." She said, "Ok, if he'd ask me to get in bed..."

"No. Don't say anything else. I don't want to know." Azel shook his head.

"But it wouldn't work." She shook her head, and pulled him into a quick hug. "Say, Azel, you like me?"

"What?" He turned back, and looked at her. "I'm your friend."

She shook her head and then smirked. "Shall I demonstrate?" She asked, sliding her hands up off his shoulders and onto his face. "How about this?" she said, locking her lips on his, "Mmm... like that, Azel." She said, pulling herself back slightly.

"Tiltyu... I..." he stammered, blushing after her surprise kiss.

"Remember back in that school in Belhalla?" She asked.

"Why? All I remember about us is that you would always get really mad at me back then." Azel shook his head.

"No particular reason... but... you really wanted to see me, um... without clothes. I couldn't stand you for it back then. But..." She looked downwards slightly as she spoke.

"Why?" He asked.

"I just remembered..." She looked back up, "It seems so trivial now. Hell, if you wanted to, no-" She said, then her eyes perked up as she smiled, looking slightly past him.

"No... what?" He asked looking towards her.

"Um, Azel, well..." She struggled with what she wanted to say for a moment, "Oh fine. Get in bed with me."

Azel was immediately taken aback, "What!?" He exclaimed.

"You always wanted to see me nude back then right? Well here's your chance now." She stated sternly.

"Well, this is a surprising turn," he said, looking at her, her face was flushed, as was his. "I guess." He said, with a slight smile.

"You guess?" She said, taking a step back, "I want to, but not just show myself off, you know... But since you're being reluctant to even see a glimpse..." She said, reaching down under her gown and took hold of her undergarments with her fingers, dragging them down to her ankles. Then with a swift motion, she lifted her garment up, exposing herself to him. "You like?"

His eyes locked downwards towards her exposed crotch, "Of course!"

"Well... if you want to see the rest, you've got to have some fun with me, will you?" She said, smirking and dropping her garment back down.

"Yeah, let's go into my tent. It's no castle bed, but it works... for now anyway." He said, turning back and once again lifting the flap to his tent.

"That's more like it...!" She chirped out, moving herself in the same direction as him, closely. As they both entered, she immediately set to casting off her clothes, while he stared hungrily. Catching sight of him, she stopped and covered herself with her hands, "Hey! Don't just stand there staring, you're in this too!"

"Oh, yeah..." He said, removing his mage gown as well.

"Much better!" She said, looking right at him, "Wow, you're surprisingly built!"

"Thanks!" He chuckled, "But hey, now you're the one staring!"

She shook her head, "Hey! Well... I guess I should finish. You want to see these, don't you?" She said, exposing her breasts to him by pulling loose her wrap.

"Well, aren't you wonderful?!" Azel said, removing the last of his own clothes as well.

"Says the looker himself." She giggled, "So, shall we get started?"

"Yeah." He said, moving towards her and grabbing her by the waist.

She met his action, pulling him in for a strong kiss, their mouths opening slightly. "Mm..Azel.." she muttered, her voice stifled by their tongues entering each other's mouth. She then turned them around, and gently, but with a bit of playful force, knocked them both over onto his bedroll, pushing deeper into their kiss, squeezing herself down on top of him. She rolled her body forward, squeezing her breasts down onto his chest, continuing to enjoy their kiss. He leaned himself up, running his hands through her hair, and down along her back, rolling his tongue through her mouth breifly before she started to pull away. She sat up, straddling him, as she pulled up out of their kiss, a line of saliva connecting their mouths. "You're a wonderful kisser, Azel," she said, "But, say... how do you want to really get started?" she said, licking her lips, a mischievous grin on her face.

"I don't know. What do you want?" He replied, his hands on her lower back, moving downwards towards her rear.

"You don't know?" She asked playfully, "Hmm, well... we could just go at it, but skipping right to the main event wouldn't be much fun at all!" She said, rolling her hips, giving him, and herself a tease, as the edge of her slit rubbed against his cock. "You know what..." She said, grabbing her breasts and squeezing them together and then letting them slide back in position, "play with them." She said, lowering herself ever slightly.

"What?" Azel asked, as he moved his hands around her, taking hold of her breasts. "You want me to play with your boobs?"

"Yes, silly." Tiltyu said, "Play with them, play with my nipples, give them a suck, have fun with me."

"Wait, really?! You want me to?" Azel asked, his eyes wide with delight.

Tiltyu half closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around him, and squeezing his face into her chest. "Yes, Azel. Enjoy this night, enjoy me!"

Azel chuckled slightly, squeezing her breasts, and teasing her nipples with slight flicks and twists, which made her coo in delight, "Wow, they feel so good..." he said, before turning his head and placing his mouth around her left breast, immediately teasing her nipple with his tongue. He let out a delighted hum, and set himself to work, his tongue continuing to play around with her: licking and flicking, as he suckled on her.

"Azel!" Tiltyu yelped as she squirmed with every move his tongue made, pulling him ever tighter, only leaving enough room for him to keep going. With his face squeezed up against her, and his licking and sucking continuing, she couldn't help but squirm, which eventually got her to a point where she simply couldn't contain herself, which caused her slid back swiftly, exclaiming delightfully, "Azel! Gods! You're wonderful!"

Azel caught his breath, looking up at Tiltyu's figure, as she sat, spread across him, illuminated by the lantern that hung in the corner. Beads of sweat and his saliva causing her breasts, each supple and adorned with her small pink nipples, to reflect just the right amount of light to make her glisten, and in his eyes, his old friend was now the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes upon. "Tiltyu?" He asked, wondering why she had stopped him and pulled away.

"You're wonderful with that tongue of yours, but... it's my turn." She said with a grin.

"Your turn?" He asked, as she slid herself down towards his feet. "What are-?"

"You'll see..." She said, as she lowered herself, and cupped her breasts, squeezing them around Azel's erect cock.

"What are you doing?!" Azel asked, as she began to rub herself up and down along his shaft. "Ah—Tiltyu!" He said, with a pleasurable tone in his voice. She went faster and faster, and with each movement, it was Azel who started to squirm and moan.

"Having fun?"She asked, continuing to squeeze and bounce.

"Yes!" Azel said, as she continued, "Oh yes! Tiltyu..! I!" He said, as he breathed heavily.

She stopped, lifting herself up, holding his cock in her right hand, letting a bit of the red-haired mage's precum roll off onto her hand. "Good." She said happily, "Want to play with me a bit more or should I just mount you now?" She rolled over to the side, pulling herself up. "Or do you want to mount me?" She licked her fingers and flicked her breasts, "I don't really care, I just want to have fun with you..." she continued, reaching down and toying with her vagina, opening her slit.

"Well, I suppose..." Azel shook his head, "I don't know, let's um... well," he rolled his lips, unable to decide, knowing he wanted to do something, but really didn't know what he wanted with her.

"Fine." Tiltyu said, lifting herself up, and closing herself over him. "Well, I'll be on top." She said, lowering herself down, and guiding his cock into her. She winced as it penetrated into her, but kept going. She leaned forward, bringing him into a close embrace, her legs splayed out behind her, alongside his. Bracing herself to his sides for a little support she began rolling her hips. He instinctively reached up, grabbing hold of her, and bringing himself up slightly before locking lips as she began moving faster and faster. With each buck of her hips, he found himself enjoying it ever bit more, as he continued his kiss- his tongue shooting straight into her mouth at first opportunity, as he brought his hands up and started playing with her breasts once more. Eventually, she began to slow, and he found himself rolling them to their side, which she lead into, winding up with him on top. "Hey, I said I was going to be on top..." She said with a huff, "but if you want to go... pound me." She said, licking her lips.

"Alright," Azel said, and he began to thrust, immediately picking up speed.

"Gods, Azel!" Tiltyu shouted, breathing heavily for a moment, it was then she felt herself releasing, a mix of her juices surging out of her with every thrust he made. It wasn't long before he released to, his cum a hot blast running straight up into her, ending when he collapsed down on top of her, his breath deep and rapid.

"Tiltyu..." He said, as he lay on top of her, "I..." he breathed heavily, "I don't like you. I love you." He said, pulling his arms around her.

"I love you too... Azel." Tiltyu said, "I didn't think I would, but... you're wonderful, and I'm glad I can be with you." She pulled him down into another tight embrace before giving him another kiss.

"I love you, Tiltyu." Azel said as they broke. "Thank you for tonight..."

Tiltyu cracked a smile, "It's not just going to be tonight, dear." She said, ruffling his hair.


End file.
